happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The St. Patrick's Day Special (Epilogue)
Epilogue (also known as Chapter 4) is the fourth and last chapter of Happy Feet: The St. Patrick's Day Special by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Saint Patrick's Goodbye". Plot (After the crush, the places and the plants were destroyed as Penguin-Land got cracked in the ocean. Underwater, Mumble was hurt as Saint Patrick was in the water being sealed) *Saint Patrick: Mumble, i am losing power, the plants are gone and Antarctica is safe again! We did a very good job when everything is now safer than last time. I will go inside your soul and heart so you can swim again. *goes inside Mumble's soul and heart* *Mumble: *wakes up* Gloria! Phoenix! Memphis! Norma Jean! Erik! (Mumble started swimming again by finding his way in the long ocean, he finally found his friends in the cracked spot of the antarcitc) *Everyone: *cheers* *Phoenix: Mumble! *Mumble: Phoenix! *Phoenix: You're alive! *Mumble: Thanks goodness. *Phoenix: It's my fault for burning the plants and almost causing you to die. *Mumble: It's okay, the plants are gone for sure, *Lovelace: I got a broken plant with me. Mumble, hold on to this. (Mumble pull on the broken plant and got out of the water) *Mumble: Thanks Lovelace. *Lovelace: You bet Mumble. (Meanwhile in a river) *Mucky: *inside Cario's mouth* Cario, it's me Mucky. Get me out of there. *Cario: Huh? *Mucky: Open up you idiot! (Cario open his mouth and have Mucky free) *Cario: Oh, i thought i didn't see you. It was an accident. *Mucky: What? You didn't eat the penguins? You're useless! *Cario: Useless? Why would i? *Mucky: I wanted to eat Erik and now, Antarctica is ruined when our home is destroyed by the huge plant. *Cario: You won't. *Mucky: Would not. *Cario: Would not. *Mucky: Would not, would not, would not. *Cario: Would not, would not, would not. *Mucky: That's it Cario! I had it with you. For now on. *Mucky and Cario: I'LL DO IT ALONE! (Mucky was about to leave but Cario hit Mucky with her tail and make him fly off screaming and landing into the mountains) *Cario: That would teach him. Huh? (Underwater, Kony the Sea Lion appeared, looking at Cario) *Kony: I will eat this leopard seal now. (Kony bite Cario and ran off) *Cario: MUCKY! (Back with the group) *Mumble: You know everything about a guy named Saint Patrick. *Shippo: Yes, we talked with the guy and he helped us just like you came to help us. *Mumble: Saint Patrick, FEAST! (Saint Patrick appears) *Saint Patrick: I am Saint Patrick. (Everyone is surprised about seeing Saint Patrick) *Saint Patrick: I am the creator of the shamrocks and free shamrocks for everyone! (Everyone got a free shamrock) *Saint Patrick: It's your lucky day. Everyone will be happy to have one. It not magic. *Ramón: Thanks. *Saint Patrick: I have to go, goodbye. (Saint Patrick disappeared) *Mumble: Now, our world is messed up, everything is destroyed as well. *Phoenix: I know, but what matters, is that we defeated the enemy and rescued our kids. *Mumble: Everything is gonna be alright. *Phoenix: Yes, for the time being. (The next day, alien ships were removing the plants, penguins were catching some food, and emperor penguins rebuilding Penguin-Land) *Mumble: That was a great time there. *Phoenix: It's good to have everything back. (Meanwhile in Adelie-Land, the chinstraps, magellanics, littles and adelies are cleaning the leafs off and putting them in the water) *Ramón: Now, St. Patrick can live forever. *Raul: You bet Ramón. *Carmen: Everything is saved. (Four days later) *Mumble: Penguin-Land is fixed. *Michelle: It means that we can play whatever we want. (Everyone returned home as the chicks started to play whatever they want) THE END HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories